


devotion.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, welcome me to a new hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: All Chrom needs is a reminder for him to reveal the inner truths of his heart.





	devotion.

The weight of the Falchion in his hand is much heavier lately. Perhaps it’s simply a reminder of everything that has come to pass. It’s no surprise that he finds himself wandering the camp, only to end up outside of the tent designated to the great knight.

 

Responsibilities that come with being a prince and having the title of future king suddenly thrust upon him are one thing, though there has been another notion that stands out as problematic to him. Well maybe not so much problematic as _troublesome_.

 

The bonds with those in his army and those close to him are certainly important. It helps to have a high morale on the battlefield as well as those whom you fight alongside, but he’s noticed how particular people have been getting closer to Frederick and to say it’s been bothering Chrom would be an understatement.

 

Often he’s pushed these feelings aside since they’re detrimental to the entire mentality they need to hold onto these days. The last thing he wants to do is have any issues with Frederick.

 

“Milord, are you all right?”

 

The question naps him out of his reverie, looking over in the direction of the voice has him seeing Frederick peering at him through the open tent flap.

 

“Sorry I was on a walk clearing my head, guess I got distracted.”

 

“Why not come inside? Talking to another helps.”

 

Chrom obeys simply because he intended to talk to Frederick one way or another.

 

The inside of the tent is simplistic seeing as they never stay in one place too long. Frederick isn’t one to carry around trivial items. The only item of importance seems to be a necklace of the royal crest which he never takes off.

 

Seeing him without his armor and simply clothed in a loose tunic with form fitting slacks arouses some curious feelings in Chrom. He tears his gaze away enough to find his original line of thinking.

 

“Tell me what’s on your mind; you need not have such a burden on you during battle.”

 

Frederick moves to pour them both a cup of tea. Cordelia had stopped by earlier to prepare a special brew made by her family, and it was one that many of the soldiers favored.

 

The scent of rose hips filled the air and made Chrom grateful for the cup set before him. Though he only manages to touch the warmth of the porcelain before forgetting about the drink entirely.

 

“I know I shouldn’t feel guilty…but Emm’s death is still on my mind. It’s as if I can’t help but to replay it over and over, wondering if I could’ve done anything differently.”

 

“Yes well…unfortunately there’s always going to be a burden since Emm is gone. It’s something you must make a place for and learn to live with. Guilt is not something you need to worry yourself over though. She made a choice for the good of her people, for Lissa, and for y _ou_.”

 

The passing of the queen had been unforeseen yet sadly expected with such odds against them. Such a heroine and symbol of peace, the sacrifice that ignited the war before them - Chrom could only hope to fulfill her last wish.

 

Frederick runs his hand on top of his lord’s. It breaks through the adverse path he started straying towards again. The touch alone is enough to tug at the deep-seated _need_ within Chrom. The need for Frederick to know the truth because none of them have another day truly promised to them.

 

He swallows uneasily, eyes cast upward to search the other’s gaze.

 

“There’s something else…but I’m scared to voice it.”

 

The waver and seeing such fear manifesting itself through hesitation makes Frederick’s brows furrow. Now he simply feels determined to unravel his prince to free him of this burden.

 

“You should never be afraid to tell me anything, what we speak of is always kept between us.”

 

Of course the reminder isn’t needed since he trusts Frederick unquestionably. Hearing it though stirs enough reassurance for him to start trying to speak to the truth.

 

“It’s about you though, that’s why I’m afraid.”

 

He tries to find the same courage often displayed while in the midst of life and death. It has him rising to his feet, moving to take steps towards the knight and stand in front of him. If he just heard those words, the ones he often repeated to himself in hopes of something more…

 

“Tell me Frederick, tell me those words you spoke to me the day that you chose to take a knee before me?”

 

That was a day that would never be forgotten, it had forever connected him to the royal family and more importantly to Chrom. The request from his lord has him nodding solemnly.

 

“I’m devoted to you heart and soul-“

 

The declaration is cut off by a warmth, a _kiss_ that takes the knight by such surprise he is unmoving as if to process it. Though within seconds he’s surging forward, a hand cupping along Chrom’s jawline to keep that kiss almost selfishly and prolong it into something much deeper.

 

That hand is calloused from many fights yet firm in its grip. A quick succession of steps has Chrom pressed against a stack of boxes, stuck in place as Frederick’s strong frame rubs against his own. It only adds to the heat between them. A tongue is hot and slick with amorous intent and feeling it slips into his mouth to caress his own derives a needy moan from the prince.

 

When they finally manage to part from the kiss, Frederick rests his forehead against Chrom’s own. A shaky exhale is made as he speaks from the heart.

 

“I’ve longed for you for what feels like an eternity.” The hand that rests on the prince’s jaw slides downward, fingertips touching at his neck and then his collarbone. It’s a lingering touch almost as if to memorize and appreciate.

 

“Is it proper for me to address you as Chrom now…?”

 

Chrom lets his own hands roam, pushing beneath the tunic and grazing along the muscles hidden beneath. The touch alone ignites that tension between them, and he swears he can feel Frederick shiver. It creates a domino effect of which the knight cannot resist in shifting his hips forward, the movement sensual as they grind together.

 

The kisses delve from passionate to unforgivably rough, both of them eager to taste one another. At one point impatience has Frederick lifting up the prince, hands cupping his ass and carrying him over to the cot. It’s a haze of lust after that, soft mutters revealing how much they both crave for this physical connection while clothing is shed.

 

With intent to tease, Chrom pushes the other back onto the sheets, straddling his hips and starting to slowly drag his cock up to rub against Frederick’s. The slickness of pre-cum makes the initial touch hot, and both cannot help but to moan in a need for that continued rutting. How Chrom traces his fingers along to keep them closely aligned and shifts his hips in a steady rhythm has Frederick entranced, drawing bated breaths and feeling that need rising all the more.

 

“You keep doing that…and I’m just going to have to mark you over and over to show you’re mine.”

 

The half-smirk that tugs at the corner of the prince’s lips displays how he’s more than looking forward to that.

 

“I dare you.”

 

Hearing how Frederick allows obscenities to spill forth freely has Chrom begging for more, shifting backward to lean onto the sheets now, legs spread with his ass as an offering for the knight to take for himself.

 

And he does, though he’s certain to provide an array of teasing back despite how impatience starts to build. Fingers slick with salve allow him to push and fill the prince’s hole, the tightness wrapped around his fingers making the knight growl in anticipation. How Chrom arches his hips up the curve of his fingers has brown eyes darkening in desire. 

 

Chrom is panting and pleading, reaching up to tug at brown hair and drag Frederick down into a hard kiss. He rolls his hips up with a whimper, cock and ass aching for more of the pleasure that only Frederick can give him.

 

“Turn over.”

 

The command has shivers tracing through his frame, Chrom moving to obey as he turns and finds himself staring at his own reflection.

 

“One of the spoils from today’s earlier battle…apparently it’s very valuable.”

 

Long, slender fingers run over his cheek and lips as Frederick presses in closely from behind. A single kiss is given to the tips of them with a moan as Chrom can feel how the blunt head of a cock starts to push inside. Those fingers trace down and grip at the side of Chrom’s neck, lips moving to brush over his ear with a low exhale of how much he’s going to ravish Chrom and cover him in cum. The moment Frederick manages to push in entirely is when Chrom completely breaks.

 

He’s wanton and has no regard for their surroundings. The rough echoes of skin on skin are loud enough for anyone to hear this filthy deed. Chrom isn’t even ashamed to admit that he _wants_ them to hear. The possessive side of himself craves for the world to know that Frederick is **his.** Only Chrom is meant to have this cock filling him, and he voices as such. Gaze boring into the mirror in front of them to see how brown eyes are fixated on him in the most intense way. Leaning back on the heels of his feet and knees for support allows him to press back against that strong chest, feeling how Frederick breathes just as harshly and moans from such perfection of their fucking.

 

Chrom can see the marks trailed over his neck from an eager mouth and fingertips that gripped a little too hard. It’s a beautiful decoration, one that he knows will proclaim that Frederick has forever claimed him.

 

“ _Watch us_ …”

 

Frederick commands once more while gripping harder onto Chrom’s hips, forcing his cock in deeply and at the angle that seems to have Chrom gripping the sheets the hardest. The prince is helpless to such pleasure, one hand stroking over his cock now to keep up with the heated waves of ecstasy that threaten to heighten to a nearly unbearable level. His palm is so slick from pre-cum, trails of it having leaked onto his thighs and the sheets below to add to the sordid display. He knows he’s close, and from how Frederick’s breaths become hitched against his ear it’s evident that the end is near for both of them.

 

“Chrom…my beautiful Chrom…I’m going to fill you up…would you like that?”

 

“Y-Yes…I want it so bad…”

 

There’s no shame as he begs for it. With the thrusts becoming erratic, Chrom isn’t even able to hold back how his lips part with harsh breaths and moans of the knight’s name escape again and again. As the harsh fucking pushes him over the edge, his ass clamps down around the cock buried deep inside of him. He feels how Frederick’s balls tighten, fingers digging into his skin as hot cum fills him up as well. It’s too good, and Chrom is hopelessly lost to that intensity as cum spurts from the tip of his cock. Streams of it land on his thighs and the sheets, some even mixing with the few traces of Frederick’s own that leak from his ass.

 

For a while they are simply lost in their own world, exchanging loving kisses as Frederick caresses over the skin where marks were left behind. Afterward they manage to compose themselves, the knight diligent in cleaning Chrom and kissing along his thighs in appreciation. It’s when they manage to get dressed fully that Chrom reaches out to grab Frederick’s hand.

 

“Hey…Frederick?”

 

Frederick regards Chrom with a curious look, though seeing the love in Chrom’s eyes already tells him all he needs to ever know.

 

“I’m devoted to you too, heart and soul.”

 


End file.
